


Plants and Homes

by WorriedWarrior_Izzy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Cat, F/M, Original Character(s), Rushbelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorriedWarrior_Izzy/pseuds/WorriedWarrior_Izzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A connoisseur of comfort bringing caffeine and it’s glorious presence on board of Destiny. Or Rushbelle adopts an alien cat...or rather is adopted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plants and Homes

_In ancient times cats were worshipped as gods; they have not forgotten this._  
Terry Pratchett

 _Women and cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea._  
Robert A. Heinlein

 

“This is Young, Rush get your pet out of the mess hall. “  
Absently running a hand over his chin Rush answered the radio: “She isn’t my pet.”  
“Mess hall. Now Rush.”  
Pinching the bridge of his nose he sets into motion. The feline’s probably amusing itself; if it was just napping there he would not have been interrupted in his work.  
“Why don’t you get Belle? It’s her cat!”  
“I don’t care Rush, just get her. She’s intimidating Volker again. Young out.”  
Probably admiring her handiwork from yesterday, he thought. Smirking he continued his walk through Destiny’s main corridors. He was smirking a lot since the cat was there; it seemed to unsettle some members of the crew, which both he and the cat seemed to enjoy. 

  
Over the last six weeks the feline like creature Belle had picked up some planet trips ago, had acquainted itself with most of Destiny’s crew. Most of them she outright ignored, but some like Volker and Brody had been on its bad side since day one.  It was a fiery, stubborn thing like most cats were that Rush had got to know. It hissed a lot and was quick with its claws, especially when someone it disliked tried to pick it up or move it somewhere it didn’t want to be and, as Rush strongly suspected, whenever it was bored.  Rush was more of a dog person if a pet person at all, but he couldn’t tell Belle no when she came running, crooning at a bundle of dark fur with big eyes. It had escaped her only to get tangled in some bushes and picked up and cuddle by Belle again. He had sworn himself to be indifferent about it as long as Belle was to take care of it. It has won his acceptance the moment TJ exclaimed that the plant it had been tried to escape through contained high amounts of caffeine in its leaves. A whole section in hydroponics housed cuttings of it now, as the cat was there fairly often it probably promoted their growth with soiling them as well. The leaves they’d harvested made for a pretty good tea. It wasn’t coffee but stronger than any black tea he’d ever had as well and the sweet rush of caffeine in his veins alone would legitimate drinking far worse tasting things.

  
 After a complete check up, leaving TJ with a quite impressive bite mark, the cat had come to life on Destiny. It stayed with Belle in the beginning, but soon picked up exploring everything and choosing the people it regarded worth its attention. Rush didn’t mind the hair so much, or its habit of curling up on them when they slept. The creatures’ intolerance for books and consoles was something else entirely and had earned him and Belle some scratches. Whenever Belle was reading and the cat felt like company, it would curl up on her lap and demand being petted, otherwise it would start scratching the book, sitting on it or knocking it out of her hands.Belle adapted to petting it while it napped on her lap.  With his laptop and the consoles in the control room the first week had been war. It seemed to hate them, pawing at them, sitting down on them, attacking anyone trying to work around her, generally making it impossible to work. He had been close to dropping her in the nearest air vent. Having Belle cuddle the damn thing, telling him he needed to be more sensitive with it didn’t help matters. At all. More by accident then trial, they agreed on it sitting on his shoulder or curling up on the base of his neck. It seemed to enjoy the height and toying with his hair. Knocking his glasses off seemed also to be something that amused it. For that he could have strangled it. Its habit of hissing at anyone besides Belle trying to pry him away from his work was beneficial though and after initial excitement about playing with him it had taken to torment Brody, Volker and whomever else nearby. It had tried her attack pounce at Eli as well, but the boys laugh had somewhat irritated her. And she stayed away from him mostly.

  
Around the second week it had become rather obvious that Sera, as Belle had started calling her, turning down all his suggestions, from Galileo (“No, that’s a boy’s name!”) to Hypatia (“Sorry, sounds like a hiccup.”), hated Volker. Or really enjoyed scarring him. He hoped it wasn’t a sign of attraction.  
She followed him around. Hissed at him. Pounced him without warning and left impressive scratch marks on him whenever he so much as looked as if he’d try to pick her up or touch her in any way. She also took to quite smugly starring at him for hours.  
The man seemed to lose ever sense of self-preservation when confronted with her.

The mess was mostly empty save for a terrified looking Volker and some military personnel doing a terrible job at hiding their amusement. Young passed him looking annoyed.  Sera lounged on the water dispenser staring unblinking at the poor man, as though saying he could stop being stupid now and accept her dominance over him.

  
“Have you trained her to do that Rush?” asked Dale, the man was nearly shaking.  
“I assure you Mr. Volker one does not train a cat to do anything. “  
“Just… take her away, please.” The cat looked down, appearing entirely too pleased at the wavering voice in which that plea of a reply came out.  
“If you insist, I still believe she’s trying to befriend ye though. Back to Belle, Sera?”

  
He had placed no expectations of acceptance from the cats side to his words, but it actual stood up and moved over to where Rush was standing, with an air of superiority to its stride that only a cat could have. 

  
“Milady Hiss –a – lot.”he says with a false tone of servitude. He already stopped himself from mockingly bowing to her.

  
One jump later she had positioned herself snugly against his neck, softly butting her head into his hair as if commanding him to move.  With a last glance daring anyone to make a comment, Rush turned around, leaving a shaking Volker to his faith and the mess hall behind.  
She has earned a good ear scratch for this. And he a break for being nice.

~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~

Rides on the scratchy-one are great. He’s warm and tall an actually also possesses a decent bit of fur for being one of them hairless creatures, that’s very soft.

  
There’re on their way to the small-good-smelling-female. He’s mumbling something low and approvingly sounding to her and has even scratched her head nicely. It’s good he’s on his way to his female because she could use a nap, as does he probably.  

  
Curiosity usually enlarged her diet plan but this time it has landed her with far more. 

  
She hasn’t yet figured out what it is she lives and hunts inside now, but her belly is full and she’s always entertained.  
She squatted the grey shiny walls that are everywhere on odd occasions and they haven’t attacked her yet. She’s keeping an eye on them all the same as the move sometimes.

  
Although the sadly hairless tall-ones get annoyed a bit when she does her best job ever to donate her hair to their body blankets and insist on spending hours starring at random inanimate objects, her mated ones are good company.  
After some reminding them that she’s with them and that there’s no need for all the starring, they’ve sorted it out. They still do it, but it doesn’t bother her so much, plenty of others to play with if she gets bored. The small-good-smelling-ones lap makes for a wonderful nap place, earning her absent minded pettings from time to time. Occasionally the female will make soft noises and cuddle her in favour of the object. 

  
The worst is when they get lost starring at the glowing box and plate. Tall-scratchy-one is the worst at that; even his female doesn’t approve of it. The glowing plate bites and scratchy-one got very angry at her. She tried her best, but fighting got tiresome. He doesn’t like being napped on but makes for an excellent look out.  Makes these nice rumbling sounds when she hisses at approaching irritators as well. She has decided to accompany him when he’s starring and muttering away. It’s entertaining to attack from his shoulder or making them all twitchy with starring at them. Sometimes he takes her to the echoing, glowing tunnel and marks the walls instead.

The female is starring at the thing that made her rain again, when tall-scratchy one enters their nest. She doesn’t understand that as she doesn’t understand most of them. As tall-scratchy-once sits down next to her and makes more rumbling noises that she softly comments. Unattended the she climbs down into the females lap, positioning herself on the offending object.

They act like cats, if one were to strip a cat of off its sense of independence, cleanliness and in most cases their intelligence as well. They determine what to put into their mouths by putting it in their mouths instead of sniffing it and continue to store their water in bowls to narrow for their heads, drinking with awkwardly bend and exposed throats.

  
While granting some of them the privilege of her attention, the occasional petting and generally protecting her mated ones from freezing to death while lying motionless for hours on end and getting strangely growly at her when finding her curled upon them, she hasn’t figured out what kind of beings they are yet. 

  
Some are good too play with but react all strange, like when she pounced the soft-curly-one. He had shown his throat and made strange noises that had creeped her out for a while.    
They are taller than her but completely useless at jumping. They have clever paws but no idea of how to stretch right. They also don’t really seem to hunt anything where they live, but go through the shiny tall pond she came through as well.  
They have tongues but no idea how to use them right.  Even small-good-smelling-one does a terrible job at cleaning her mate right with it; he seems to be in pain when she does it. It pays off though, because they usually proceed with mating after he makes her stop. They can’t be mated for long because they don’t have any cubs yet. Soft-curly-one gets protected by them but doesn’t smell right.

  
They easily lose their common sense and judgement abilities when drinking the stuff from the metal bowl with the strange tails. It sucks it right out of them. They tend to be bad tempered and foul smelling after wards too. But do it again and again.

  
She has accepted her duty to take care of them.  
Purring into the-small-ones lap, while ignoring their incompetent face cleaning skills, she thought she might have even found her pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @nerdfishgirl for starting that what if game that spawned Sera.


End file.
